Once Upon a Time: The Complete Sixth Season
Once Upon a Time: The Complete Sixth Season is the official DVD and Blu-ray release of the sixth season of ABC's hit drama Once Upon a Time. It was released in North America on August 15, 2017.https://intl.target.com/p/once-upon-a-time-the-complete-sixth-season-dvd/-/A-52567236 Synopsis Brace yourself for a high-stakes, game-changing leap of tested faith, twisted fate and tantalizing fantasy in ABC’s Once Upon a Time: The Complete Sixth Season. Bonus features include The Storybrooke Songbook: Inside the Musical Episode, Audio Commentary, The Fairest Bloopers of Them All and Deleted Scenes. After Regina crushes the heart of her Dark Half, it appears Storybrooke will finally enjoy an era of tranquility. But this reprieve is short-lived when the Evil Queen reemerges and wreaks a level of havoc and terror that makes her previous cruelties pale by comparison. Desperate to right her counterpart’s wrongs, Regina fights the ultimate battle against her nemesis, but can one survive if the other is destroyed? Meanwhile, Gold’s attempt to win back Belle before their child is born has heartbreaking consequences; Snow and David face a new, even more insidious curse; and just as Emma begins to envision a happy ending with Hook, she discovers she’s destined, as the Savior, to die at the hands of a sword-wielding assassin – unless she can somehow change her fate. Revisit all 22 captivating episodes of Season 6. Plus, unravel never-before-seen bonus features as you become caught in the wickedly tangled web that is Once Upon a Time.http://dapsmagic.com/2017/07/15/abc-fan-favorite-shows-come-blu-ray-summer/ Bonus Features *'The Storybrooke Songbook: Inside the Musical Episode': Go on-set in Vancouver to see how they brought Once Upon a Time 's first musical episode to life. Be there for the recording sessions, dance rehearsals, and shooting of this unique television experience. *'The Fairest Bloopers Of Them All' *'Deleted Scenes' **"Table For One" - "Street Rats" - Scene 7 **"Open Sesame" - "Street Rats" - Scene 12 **"Savior Vision" - "Street Rats" - Scene 25 **"True Love's Light" - "Heartless" - Scene 28 **"Strength In Family" - "I'll Be Your Mirror" - Scene 39 **"Silent Treatment" - "I'll Be Your Mirror" - Scene 44 **"Collecting On A Deal" - "Changelings" - Scenes 2-3-4 **"Walking Nightmare" - "Wish You Were Here" - Scene 27 **"Nowhere To Run" - "Tougher Than the Rest" - Scene 13 **"Back-Up Plan" - "Tougher Than the Rest" - Scene 17 **"Good People" - "Tougher Than the Rest" - Scenes 21-22 **"Itsy-Bitsy Nightmare" - "Mother's Little Helper" - Scene 14 **"Wedding Lasagna" - "Where Bluebirds Fly" - Scene 7 **"Growing Up" - "The Black Fairy" - Scene 5A **"Mightier Than A Gun" - "The Final Battle Part 2" - Scene 30 *'Audio Commentary' **"The Other Shoe": Steve Pearlman, Jane Espenson and Jerome Schwartz. Trivia *This is the first time the DVDs and Blu-Rays do not feature a special bonus written by Jane Espenson, as she hit delays and was not able to do it.https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/883740241403695104 Release Dates *'Region 1:' August 15, 2017 *'Region 2:' TBA *'Region 4:' TBA Videos References ----